Titanes
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Kory Anders, Richard "Dick" Grayson y Karen Beecher son seis amigos que estudian la universidad juntos. Además de ser buenos estudiantes, tienen en secreto un pequeño grupo musical. Conoce sus divertidas y no tan divertidas vidas juntos.
1. Conoce

**_HOLA! Este fic de me ocurrio mientras escuchaba música. Estaba super aburrida xD Tengo varias ideas vagas pero veré como le doy forma a la historia. Sin mas que decir por el momento les dejo el fic._**

_**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans NO me pertenecen, de ser asi Chico Bestia seria mas alto y tendría una relación oficial con Raven desde el capitulo 1 xD además de que todos los capítulos serian extremadamente trágicos y cursis xD. **_

CAPÍTULO 1.

Te voy a contar una historia. ¡No! No es una historia de "había una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano….", es una historia de "hace no mucho tiempo, en una universidad no muy lejana había 6 amigos, ellos tenían un grupo musical y….". Me estoy adelantando. Primero quiero que conozcas a los 6 protagonistas: Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Kory Anders y Richard "Dick" Grayson. ¿Te suenan los nombres, no? Te diré quiénes son

Rachel Roth. Una chica de 19 años, era la menor del grupo pero poseía una sabiduría mayor a todos. Con cabello negro como la noche y teñía unos mechones para que fueran morados y lo tenía corto, llegaba justo por encima de sus hombros. Ojos de un inusual pero bello color entre azul y morado. Su piel era pálida como papel. Y su cuerpo era envidiable por todas. Producto de muchas horas en el gimnasio. Lo cual hacia que fuera muy codiciada por muchos chicos babeaban por ella. Ella siempre fue reservada para con las personas, siempre callada. Pero a cuanto estar con amigos se hablaba se volvía un poco menos callada, pero aún conservaba su toque reservado. Siempre fue una persona "diferente" en cuanto a sus gustos. Por alguna razón la gente le tenía miedo, algunas personas la encontraban misteriosa y escalofriante. Pues siempre vestía con colores oscuros y jamás demostraba emoción alguna. Podría ser odiosa, sarcástica, amargada, aburrida e incluso "rara". Pero es la persona más sincera que podrías conocer. Estudiaba Filosofía y letras, pues su pasión por la lectura y escritura no cambiaba desde hace años y soñaba con ser una escritora talentosa. Era la vocalista en su grupo musical. Y su nombre artístico y su apodo eran "Raven", pues era fanática de los cuervos. La chica gótica era todo lo contrario a su amado novio Gar.

Garfield Logan, el novio de Rachel. Todas las chicas babeaban por él. Un chico rubio de penetrantes ojos verdes. Su piel era clara y tenía una estatura envidiable. Su cuerpo era bien formado, pues además de estudiar y tocar en el grupo, no había día en el que Garfield no fuera al gimnasio al igual que Rachel. De vez en cuando iban juntos al gimnasio. Siendo simpático y alegre, Gar se la pasaba haciendo locuras. Podría considerarse muy infantil y despreocupado. Pero en cuanto a sus estudios era muy maduro y responsable. Con tan solo 20 años, Garfield era una persona muy inteligente e ingeniosa, personalidad que utilizaba cuando estaba estudiando o haciendo trabajos importantes. Estudiaba biología pues era obsesionado con los animales. Razón por la cual su nombre artístico y apodo eran "Chico Bestia". Era un genio con el teclado, además de su voz, la cual era hechizadora para todas las chicas. Claro que no la usaba con otras chicas más que con su amada Rachel.

Victor Stone. Tenía un físico era muy atraíble, su piel era morena combinada con unos hermosos ojos café intenso. Decidía siempre llevar su cabeza rapada, hasta el punto en ser "calvo". Era musculoso y muy alto. También si caracterizaba una persona sencilla, amable y extrovertida. Considerado un genio para los estudios y una persona extremadamente responsable. Siendo el mayor de todos sus amigos contaba con 24 años. Siempre se la pasaba haciendo locuras junto con Gar o molestando a este y a su "hermanita" Rachel, pero lo hacía con todo el cariño del mundo. Era el baterista del grupo. "Cyborg" era su nombre artístico y su apodo. ¿Porque? Por su talento con las computadoras y robots. Esto lo llevo a estudiar informática. Aunque podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, pues era todo un galán, estaba interesado en una chica llamada Karen Beecher.

Karen era una chica morena, unos hermosos ojos entre gris y verde olivo. Su cabello era muy rizado y negro el cual ataba en dos colas encima de su cabeza. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Aunque no era la muchacha más hermosa de la universidad, era muy bonita. Igual de extrovertida que Cyborg, siempre compartía tiempo con él y aunque eran considerados por sus amigos la pareja perfecta ellos solo eran "buenos amigos". Aunque Karen también estaba interesada en Victor. Contaba con solo 22 años. Estudiaba para ser médico, y se destacaba en esa área, siendo de las mejores de su clase. En cuanto a el grupo con sus amigos. Tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y acústica. "Abeja" era su nombre artístico y apodo. Pues todos la consideraban muy competitiva. Además de que su color favorito era el amarillo.

La dulce Kory Anders de 21 años era una chica tan peli-roja que podrías comparar su cabello con el fuego y ganaría. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y su piel era bronceada. Su cuerpo era bien formado. Era delgada y alta. En cuanto a personalidad era la chica más dulce, amable, cariñosa de la dimensión. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. En su voz podías distinguir toda la ternura del mundo. Estudiaba astrología, las estrellas le fascinaban. Cuando era pequeña incluso inventaba algunos planetas, y les ponía nombres raros como "Tamaran" entre otros. Ella era encargada del sintetizador _(aparato especial capaz de emitir diferentes sonidos de diferentes cosas; era como un mini DJ). _Llamada "Starfire" por sus amigos y su audiencia debido el hermoso cabello rojo que poseía y su pasión por las estrellas. Había unos cuantos chicos a los que les gustaba, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada _(por no decir babeando) _de Dick Grayson.

El apuesto y gallardo Richard "Dick" Grayson, era un chico pelinegro de ojos azules y piel clara. Su cabello siempre estaba peinado hacia arriba y vestía elegantemente. Tenía 20 años al igual que Garfield. Era una persona responsable en sus estudios pero muy irresponsable en cuanto a su vida. Le encantaba asistir a fiestas y dormirse a altas horas de la madrugada. Estudiaba criminología, era en detective nato y siendo un novato, parecía todo un experto. Era una persona un poco seria pero cuando se trataba de amistades, era la rebeldía encarnada. Chicas babeaban por él, pero él estaba secretamente enamorado de Rachel. Era un secreto que solo él y su conciencia sabían. En la banda era guitarrista, al igual que Karen. "Robin" era su apodo y nombre de escena. ¿Por qué? En primera era un gran detective, en segunda, su gran "secreta" pasión por Batman desde que era pequeño, lo llevo a que lo apodaran así.

Ahora que conoces a todos empecemos con su historia. Seis amigos juntos en una historia que jamás olvidarán, ¿Cómo comenzó su historia? Todo empezó con una banda llamada "Titanes". Y ¿Cómo comenzó esta banda? Te lo diré. Todo comenzó en…

**_Hola mis queridos y amados lectores! Les gusto el Capítulo? Quieren que continue el fic? Los deje en suspenso? _**(poquito xD) **_Como comenzó la banda? Que dijeron cuando dije que Dick estaba enamorado de Rachel? Se la creyeron? _**(si no, pues créanlo porque es verdad) **_Quieren dejarme un Review? _**Todos los lectores: Siiii! **_Me despido y hasta el próximo Capítulo!_**


	2. EL COMIENZO

**_Hola hermosos lectores que leen (pff obviamente ._.) esta historia BBRae! Cómo están? No están emocionados por que un nuevo capítulo ha sido subido? Yo sí! Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me dejaron un hermoso review Ojala este capítulo sea de su agrado también. Actualize rapido porque tuve compasion de ustedes (nee fue porque tenia inspiracion y escribi muchisimo (ustedes mis hermosos lectores mi inspiran :3 Lean n.n_**

_**PD IMPORTANTE!: De ahora en adelante varios capítulos van a tener canciones. Cuando las canciones vallan a ser puestas (se va a dar nombre y artista creador, obviamente, ya que ninguna me pertenece) voy a dar unas pocas "indicaciones" ya que en muchas canciones hay dos o más personajes que cantan para que no se confundan ok? Bueno ahora si les dejo leer el fic.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Seis chicos entraban a una casa. ¿De quién? Rachel Roth. Los amigos habían acordado ir a una casa a pasar la tarde. La casa elegida era la de Rachel por ser la más grande. Además de que su madre nunca se encontraba ahí. Los seis habían entrado por la cochera, en donde Victor se quedó un momento contemplando los autos de su amiga. Había varios autos. Ese era "el paraíso" para nuestro querido Victor. Más no podía quedarse ahí por siempre. Subieron las escaleras para entrar a la sala, comedor y cocina. Todos se sentaron en los sillones a esperar a que Rachel regresara de la cocina menos Dick que estaba parado apoyado en la pared.

-Ok, no hay comida hecha ¿quieren ir a comer algo o quieren ordenar comida?-dijo Rachel sentándose en un sillón individual enfrente de sus amigos

-Pues como quieran ustedes-dijo Karen encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ordenar algo, para no salir- dijo Victor a sus amigos

-See, eso sería mejor-dijo Dick apoyando a su amigo

-Ok, entonces ordenar algo-rectificó Rachel

-Sep-dijo simplemente Garfield

-¿Que podríamos ordenar?-pregunto Kory

-¿Pizza?-propuso Karen mirando a sus amigos

-See-dijo Dick cruzando los brazos

-Ok, llamare para ordenarla-dijo Rachel parándose y tomando el teléfono de la mesa.

Rachel llamo a la pizzería y ordeno una pizza de peperoni, una de carne, una vegetariana, una de piña y una de queso. Cuando llegó el repartidor todos cooperaron con algo de dinero. Comieron tranquilamente, hablaban de la escuela y cosas de la vida. Ya todos habían terminado su comida. De repente se escucha el sonido muy agudo proveniente del piso de arriba. Todos los chicos menos Garfield y Rachel se sorprendieron.

-Amor, ¿apagaste las bocinas?-preguntó Rachel a su novio

-¿Las de la sala de música? Según yo sí. ¿Quieres que valla a ver?-dijo Garfield

-Yo voy-dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa pero antes de que pudiera caminar la voz de Dick la interrumpió

-¿Sala de música? ¡¿Tienes una sala de música?!- pregunto emocionado el pelinegro

-Emmm….si-respondió Rachel levantando una ceja-Emmm, ¿Quieren…ir?

-¡SI!- respondieron todos menos Gar quien ya conocía dicha sala

Los seis chicos caminaron detrás de Rachel y de Gar. Entraron a una recamara enorme. Tenía todo tipo de instrumentos. Había guitarras, batería, teclado, un sintetizador, varias trompetas y flautas. Y, en una pequeña vitrina de vidrio, había muchos micrófonos. Pero dos de estos eran muy distintivos. El mango de uno estaba tapizado de esmeraldas pequeñas tenía escrito "Rachel" con zafiros también pequeños. El otro estaba tapizado de zafiros igualmente pequeños y tenía escrito "Garfield" con esmeraldas. El que decía "Garfield" pertenecía a Rachel y el que tenía escrito "Rachel" era de Gar.

-¿Tocas música?-preguntó Kory a su amiga

-No, yo….canto-dijo un poco apenada la pelinegra

-¿Cantas?-pregunto Victor a su hermanita un poco sorprendido

-Si-dijo Rachel un poco sonrojada

-¿Podrías cantarnos algo?-pregunto Dick acercándose al grupo

-No lo sé-dijo Rachel apenada

-Vamos, mujer, canta algo-apoyo Karen

-Esté bien-dijo Rachel y camino hacia la vitrina.

Tomo el micrófono que decía "Garfield". Luego se acercó a sus amigos.

-Gar, ¿me ayudas con la música?-pregunto la chica a su novio

-Sep-dijo Gar y camino hacia el teclado.

Rachel le susurro una canción a su novio y luego se paró enfrente de sus amigos.

-Bueno Gar dice que esta es mi canción-dijo soltando una risita

-Ah, es que…es en serio…es tu canción-dijo Gar

-Puedes empezar Gar-dijo Rachel y Garfield comenzó….

**_(N/A: Bueno aquí como solo canta Rachel no hay mucho que decir.) _**

**_Mini disclaimer: La canción se llama Angel of darkness y no me pertenece, le pertenece al artista Alex C ft. Yasmin K (recomiendo ponerla de fondo xD)_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_The world is in your hand_**

**_But i will fight untill the end_**

**_Angel of darkness _**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Dont follow your command_**

**_But i will fight and i will stand_**

**_When darkness falls_**

**_Pain is all_**

**_The angel of darkness_**

**_Will leave behind _**

**_And i will fight_**

**_The love is lost_**

**_Beauty and light _**

**_have vanished from Garden of Delight_**

**_The dreams are gone_**

**_Midnight has come_**

**_The darkness is our new kingdom_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_The world is in your hand_**

**_But i will fight untill the end_**

**_Angel of darkness _**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Dont follow your command_**

**_But i will fight and i will stand_**

**_Hunt goes on _**

**_Deep in the night_**

**_Time to pray_**

**_Down on our knees_**

**_You cant hide from the etrnal light_**

**_Until my last breath I will fight_**

**_Now realise the stars they die_**

**_Darkness has fallen in Paradise_**

**_But we'll be strong _**

**_And we will fight _**

**_Against the creatures of the dark_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_The world is in your hand_**

**_But i will fight untill the end_**

**_Angel of darkness _**

**_Angel of darkness_**

**_Dont follow your command_**

**_But i will fight and i will stand_**

Dick había quedado paralizado con la canción de Rachel. De algún modo sintió que Garfield estaba en lo correcto. Era la canción de Rachel. Así era exactamente como Dick veía a Rachel: como un hermoso ángel de la oscuridad. Su hermoso ángel de la oscuridad….Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Si, le gustaba Rachel, pero eso no quería decir que se metería en su relación con Gar. Él era su amigo y aunque le gustara su novia no dejaba de serlo. Además Rachel se veía muy feliz con Gar. Y era lo que Dick quería para ella, que fuera feliz, pero lo que más quería era hacerla feliz el mismo.

-Rachel…. ¡cantas hermoso!-Gritaron Kory y Karen al unísono

-Gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada

-¡Wow! Rach, cantas súper bien-dijo Victor posando una mano en el hombro de su hermanita-Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué es tu canción?

-Es su canción porque ella es un hermoso ángel de la oscuridad capaz de traer la luz a mi vida-intervino Gar tomando la mano de su novia

-Awww, que lindo Gar-dijo Victor revolviéndole el cabello a su amigo

-Cantas muy bien Rach ¿Has pensado en unirte a un grupo o algo?-preguntó Dick

-Soy Rachel no Rach y si, si hemos pensado, de hecho

-Rach y yo queríamos saber…-empezó Gar tomando por la cintura a su novia

**_-"¿Porque a Garfield si le deja decirle Rach y a mí no?"_**-preguntaba un poco molesto Dic en sus pensamientos**_-"Porque es su novio, no sientas celos Dick, no sientas celos"_**

-…si ustedes quisieran tocar con nosotros-termino Rachel

-¡¿En serio?!-Gritaron Karen, Kory y Victor al mismo tiempo

-Sep-dijo el rubio con simpleza- ¿Quieren?

-¡SI!-volvieron a gritar los tres chicos emocionados

-¿Grayson?-dijo Rachel al ver que su amigo no respondía

-Este….-**_" Si lo hago voy a estar más tiempo con Rachel, pero también estará Logan, y verlos juntos no me ayudará. Pero en verdad quiero tener una oportunidad con ella. Así que….._**-Esta bien, entro

-Woo-gritaron alegres Gar, Karen, Kory y Victor. Rachel solo se limitó a sonreír, pues no era muy expresiva.

-Ok entonces, ¿Cuándo empezamos a practicar?-pregunto Karen entusiasmada

**_TERMINE EL CAPITULO n.n Les gustó? Esta cortito? _**(si lo se u.u) **_Si sirvo para hacer fics? O me voy a vender Avon? Espero sus reviews :3 Nos leemos pronto n.n Pueden dejarme cualquier duda o pregunta o si quieren una aclaración en los reviews y les contestare al final de cada capítulo n.n ok? Ahora sí, bye! n.n_**


	3. NUNCA MAS

No poseo los Jóvenes Titanes... aun

* * *

_(Rachel POV)_

Agradezco que ese día mis amigos y yo no nos reuniéramos en mi casa. Lo agradezco eternamente.  
Karen fue con su familia a un santuario de abejas. Cyborg tenía que terminar un proyecto al igual que Dick, el cual poseía un caso a medio resolver. Kori tuvo que cuidar a su pequeño hermano Ryan y Gar fue a la selva con sus padres por unos días y no regresaría hasta hoy en la noche.  
El punto es que nadie estaba en mi casa más que yo. Mi madre tuvo que trabajar hasta noche y no se encontraba ahí. Lo cual, como dije antes, agradezco infinitamente.  
¿Por qué? No quiero que sepan el oscuro secreto dentro de mí. El sufrimiento que cada día acecha mi existencia.

Todo empezó cuando un hombre entro a mi casa. Todos tienen el 'placer' de llamarlo «Trigon: El Terrible» (¿Por qué «El Terrible»? No lo sé.) Pero yo tengo la desgracia de llamarlo... 'Padre'.  
Estaba sentada en la sala leyendo cuando escuche su voz. Su asquerosa y vil voz.

_(Normal POV)_

-¡Arella! Ya llegue- anunció Trigon entrando a su casa.

No hubo respuesta...

-¡Arella!- volvió a gritar cuando entro a la sala.

Rachel se levantó del sillón en silencio y estaba a punto de caminar hacia su habitación cuando Trigon: El Terrible la llamó.

-Rachel, ¿Dónde está la perra a la que llamas madre?

Rachel soltó su libro haciéndolo caer al suelo secamente. Claro que este comentario hizo hervir la sangre de la pelinegra. Nadie insultaba a Arella. NADIE.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- dijo Rachel caminando con furia hacia el hombre alto pero aun conservando la monotonía en su voz.

-Yo la llamo como a mí se me pega la gana. ¡¿Dónde está?!- El hombre de cabello blanco empezaba a perder la paciencia

-No tengo porque decírtelo...- respondió la chica gótica con odio.

Trigon alzo su grande mano y con un impulso golpeo a la hermosa chica en la mejilla. Rachel cayó al suelo boca abajo. Respiraba agitadamente. La rabia a punto de soltarse libre.

-Niña malcriada. Pensé que te había enseñado el respeto hacia tus mayores.- dijo el hombre con voz grave

-Tu no me has enseñado nada...- susurro la chica con monotonía.

Trigon golpeo a su hija en las costillas con el pie. Rachel soltó un grito de dolor mientras con sus manos apretaba la zona afectada. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez mas- dijo El Terrible colocándose en cuclillas junto a su adolorida hija que yacía en el suelo- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Donde siempre esta: trabajando- respondió la pelinegra levantando su torso apoyándose en sus manos, pero sus piernas seguían pegadas al suelo.

-Mucho mejor... ¿ves? Todo sería mucho más sencillo si respondieras como se te ordena.- dijo Trigon levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia la cochera- Ahora lárgate.

La chica se levantó difícilmente. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que su padre había ordenado. Corrió hacia el con furia y trato de golpearlo. Trigon tomo su mano firmante y detuvo su golpe. Rachel no se iba a dar por vencida y trato lo mismo con su mano libre, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Trigon apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, enterrando las afiladas y largas garras que llamaba uñas en la delicada piel de su hija. Un hilo de líquido carmesí empezó a correr por los brazos de la pálida chica.

- ¡Suéltame idiota!- exclamo Rachel forcejeando para soltarse

El alto hombre hizo un movimiento ágil y volvió a dejar a su hija en el suelo con mucho dolor.

-Te odio...- murmuro Rachel- Te odio con todo mi ser...

Trigon no hizo caso a esto y siguió su camino. Rachel trato de levantarse pero el dolor no la dejaba. Difícilmente se arrastró hacia el sillón y se apoyó en el para poder ponerse en pie. Cuando lo pudo lograr lentamente rengueo hasta las escaleras y, forzándose a subirlas, ascendió hacia su habitación.

_(Rachel POV)_

"Un morete en el pómulo, varios en las costillas, en los brazos, en las piernas cortadas en las muñecas, en el labio..."

Cuidadosamente me puse a inspeccionar las marcas en mi cuerpo. Eran pocas en verdad. Menos que en otras ocasiones.

"...El punto es: Si mañana tengo que ir a la universidad ¿Cómo se supone que esconda mis heridas? Ok la de las costillas y brazos fácil: blusas de manga larga; las que usualmente uso. Muñecas... que la blusa llegue hasta los dedos o la mitad de la mano. Piernas: Pantalón, obviamente. Ahora... el rostro. ¿Maquillaje? ¿Servirá el maquillaje? Es más, ¿Tengo maquillaje? Creo que Kori una vez me regalo. Pero..."

Busque en mis cajones y encontré una pequeña caja de cristal. Contenía varios botecitos de maquillaje que se adaptaban a mi tono de piel. Tendré que agradecerle a Kori algún día.

Perfecto, tengo todo.

* * *

-¡Rachel! Ven a desayunar –gritó mi mamá desde abajo.

-Ya voy mamá –grité de vuelta

Estaba vestida con una blusa gris oscuro de manga larga que me llegaba a la mitad de la mano con cuello en 'V'. La blusa tenía un estampado de un atrapasueños que empezaba en el hombro izquierdo y terminaba en la esquina inferior derecha de la blusa. Unos jeans ajustados negros un poco rotos. Por suerte en donde se encontraban las roturas no había ninguna herida. Y unos Converse negros.

Rápidamente apliqué los toques finales a mi maquillaje para que se viera casual pero a la vez que no se notaran mis… imperfecciones. De hecho, creo que lo hice bastante bien para ser la primera vez que me maquillaba. Apliqué un poco de base de mi tonalidad, la cual es **MUY **difícil de encontrar pero de algún modo Kori la encontró. Apliqué máscara para pestañas y un poco de labial. Sencillo y discreto. Además que cubría a la perfección mis marcas.

Baje las escaleras con cautela pues aún me dolía el cuerpo. Entré a la cocina y vi mi termo negro (con cuervos verdes estampados, obviamente) sobre la mesa. Seguramente mi madre preparó algo de té. Es tan amable.

-Hola mamá –dije acercándome a mi madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Arella, mi madre, era una mujer joven cabello negro y ojos morados al igual que los míos. Su piel, en cambio, no era grisácea como la mía, su piel era clara, parecida a la de Garfield. Mi mamá se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí.

-Hola hija –dijo y me dio un beso en la frente- ¿Te maquillaste?

-Ah… si, lo que pasa es que ayer… me puse a revisar mis cosas viejas y encontré un paquete que Kori me había dado con maquillaje y decidí probarlo… -dije la verdad… solo me faltó agregar: por qué había buscado en mis cosas viejas para encontrar el maquillaje de Kori.

-Te ves hermosa hija –me dijo colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias mamá –dije- y gracias por el té.

-De hierbas, como te gusta.

-Gracias

En ese momento se oyó el timbre de mi casa. Me asomé por la ventana a ver quién era. Solo alcancé a ver un auto convertible del año…. Verde. Garfield venía por mí.

-Garfield vino por mí –informé a mi mamá

Rápidamente me despedí de mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla y un 'Ten lindo día' por parte de ella. Tomé mis llaves, mi termo, mi celular y mi bolsa y bajé las escaleras. Salí por la puerta y vi a Garfield parado ahí, sonriéndome infantilmente.

-Hola hermosa –me dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-Hola amor –dije y me paré en las puntas de mis pies para besarlo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? –preguntó abrazándome por la cintura.

Tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos y no a su cuello.

-Gar, hablas como mi abuela –dije con una pequeña sonrisa pero con monotonía

-¡Oye! Tu abuelita Azar era buena persona, me caía bien –replicó mi novio

-Nunca la conociste Gar… -le recordé

-No… pero por lo que me has contado de ella puedo decir que es buena persona…

¿Qué se supone que debo contestar a eso? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que se supone que debo contestar. Y seguramente tengo cara de idiota que no sabe que contestar en este momento. Garfield rió suavemente. Sí, tengo cara de idiota.

-Gané Rae –rió Garfield

-Como quieras –repliqué

-Rachel –dijo seriamente colocando su mano en mi barbilla y acercándome a él. Me asusté, jamás me llama 'Rachel' si no es algo serio- ¿Te maquillaste?

Ok, pensé que sería algo malo… pero esto no es tan bueno que digamos tampoco. Solo, si pregunta… le diré lo mismo que le dije a mi madre…

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Se ve mal?

-No, no es eso… es solo que tú nunca te maquillas más que un simple labial. –dijo extrañado

-Bueno… hoy decidí hacer algo diferente –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Te ves hermosa –dijo con una sonrisa para luego besarme dulcemente.

Me paré en mis puntitas para hacer más cómodo el beso. Coloqué una de mis manos en su pecho y la otra en su cuello. Él me abrazaba con ambos brazos por la cintura. Después de unos cuantos segundos nos separamos. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Suavemente me solté de su abrazo y me dirigí hacia el auto verde. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el verde? Vi de reojo su atuendo. Una camisa **VERDE **que dejaba ver los costados de su sexy y bien formado torso. Unos jeans negros. Y unos Converse **VERDES**. Su mochila era **VERDE**. Y la funda se su celular igualmente era **VERDE**. Una vez me pregunté a mi misma si de casualidad solo podía ver un solo color y que ese color era verde; luego me dije que era absurda la idea.

El corrió delante de mí y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias –dije y me acomodé en el asiento.

Rápidamente Garfield rodeó el auto por atrás hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor. La abrió y se metió dentro. Me sonrió y luego preguntó:

-¿Lista para irnos, preciosa?

-Claro –respondí con una pequeña… pequeñísima sonrisa

Garfield introdujo su llave (con un llavero de una bestia **VERDE**) y arrancó rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

A medio camino mi novio prendió la radio y la sintonizó en mi estación favorita. Justo en ese preciso momento estaba sonando mi canción favorita. Siempre interpreto esa canción junto con Garfield para calentar la garganta antes de cantar. Y como es un dueto, nos gusta cómo se oyen nuestras voces juntas. Aparte, adoro la letra y el ritmo.

-Todavía no tienes que calentar Rae –dijo Garfield con los ojos en la calle

-¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada y fijo mi vista en él.

-Empezaste a cantar… de nuevo –dijo mi novio mirándome rápidamente

-¿Cómo que 'de nuevo'? Jamás canto esa canción si no es para calentar. –digo manteniendo mi mirada en él y tomando un sorbo de mi té.

-Rae, siempre que escuchas esa canción, sea o no para calentar, la empiezas a tararear. Y lo estabas haciendo ahora –dijo Gar con una sonrisa y una leve risa.

Wow. ¿Siempre hago eso? Supongo que es por que **ADORO **esa canción. O puede ser que ya estoy tan acostumbrada a cantar todo lo que escucho en mi habitación y en las prácticas que empiezo a cantar inconscientemente.

Justo en ese momento llegamos a la universidad. Garfield estacionó el carro en un lugar con sombra y bajamos. Tomó mi mochila y la colocó en su hombro junto a la suya.

-Garfield, no tienes que llevar mi mochila… -le dije mientras colocaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

El solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar. Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras caminábamos a la entrada. En ella nos esperaban Dick, Victor y Karen.

-Rachel, Gar –gritó Victor cuando casi llegábamos

-Hola chicos –gritó Garfield de vuelta

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó Dick chocando la mano con Gar.

-Nada nuevo, viejo –contestó mi novio

-Hola Rae –me dijo Karen con una amplia sonrisa

-Hey –respondí

-¿Y Kori? –preguntó Garfield

-Tenía que darle los 'toques finales' a su trabajo y se fue a su salón unos minutos antes que empezara la clase –dijo Karen

Sonó la campaña. Yo tenía clase hasta la siguiente hora.

-Tengo clase preciosa –me dijo mi novio

Garfield se acercó a mí. Me entregó mi mochila y robó un rápido pero dulce beso. La amo tanto.

-Nos vemos en el descanso –dijo con una de sus sonrisas características y salió corriendo hacia el edificio de ciencias. Corre tan perfecta y sensualmente.

¿Por qué estoy admirando todo lo que hace? Me doy miedo a veces.

-Digo lo mismo, tengo clase ahora –dijo Victor

-Igual… nos vemos luego –comentó Karen mientras caminaban a sus respectivos edificios

_(Dick POV)_

¡¿Por qué se tienen que besar en frente de mí?! ¿No es suficiente acaso que ya sean **una pareja **y yo no pueda hacer nada? Me estresa tanto tener a la chica de mis sueños enfrente de mí y no poder hacer nada. Mis venas hervían de celos.

-Emm… ¿Dick? –le oí decir

-Ah sí… ¿Dime Rachel? –contesté tan…. Patéticamente

-¿No tienes que ir a clase? –preguntó

-Eh… si –la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo

-Ok –dijo monótonamente y se alejó caminando.

Que estúpido soy. Tenía una oportunidad de hablar con ella y empiezo a hablar babosadas. ¡Idiota! Ahora solo tengo que llegar con ella y decirle que me había equivocado y si quería hablar. Súper patético. Pero… es la única forma.

La busqué por el campus y la encontré sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo. Sola. Me acerque hasta ella… Ok esta es mi oportunidad. Solo actúa encantador y levemente sexy. No podrá resistirse. Y, por favor ¡no hagas nada estúpido!

-Hola Rachel…

* * *

**Wooo. Un capítulo más. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Encantador, como Dick? (Personalmente prefiero mil veces a MI Garfield-Poo) Espero ansiosa sus reviews y prometo actualizar pronto. Si tienen alguna pregunta/queja sobre el capítulo o sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo pueden dejarla en un review o mándenme un mensaje y les responderé.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora De Logan **


	4. X

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué escribo esto? ¿No deberá estar en Cartoon Network preparando la sexta temporada de Los Jóvenes Titanes? Oh cierto… lo que pasa es que, como no me pertenecen, tengo que escribir fanfics. Que deprimente…

* * *

-Hola Rachel… -dije. Mi voz sonaba confiada. Perfecto.

-¿Dick? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías clase? –preguntó

Oh no. ¿Qué le contesto? _'No vi bien mi horario' _¡NO! _´Mi clase se canceló´ _Definitivamente no. _'Me equivoqué de hora' ¡_Ah, no se!

-Al parecer no… -contesté. Para la plática interna que tuve por un segundo, eso se escuchó bien… creo.

Raven levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Al parecer no sonó **tan** bien como esperaba. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió su lectura. Me senté junto a ella y observé su libro. Letras, letras y más letras.

-Richard… -me dijo dejando su libro en su regazo.

No tengo idea de porqué, pero me emocioné.

-¿Si Rachel? –le dije en señal para que continuara

-Sabes que yo te aprecio mucho… -empezó

¡Ah! Eso suena como el principio de una confesión de amor…

-Sí, yo también te aprecio mucho Rach –le dije

-…Y sabes que siempre podremos ser amigos… -continuó

¡Definitivamente es una confesión!

-…Pero te estás acercando demasiado y necesito mi espacio personal… por favor… -terminó

O tal vez no…

Mi corazón se cayó hasta el final de un abismo. Definitivamente no esperaba que me dijera todo eso (que me emocionó demasiado) para que luego, en lugar de decirme 'Oh Richard… te amo… ya no quiero estar con Garfield, quiero estar contigo' y besarme, me dijera 'Richard… necesito espacio personal porque estás acercándote demasiado y pareces un acosador pervertido'. Bueno… **literalmente **tampoco me dijo que parecía un acosador pervertido, pero sé que lo pensó.

-No es que crea que eres un acosador ni nada parecido…

¡¿Acaso esta mujer puede leer los pensamientos?! ¿Cómo sabe que yo pensaba que ella pensaba que yo era un acosador?** Jamás **en mi vida he acosado **a nadie**.

-… Aunque a veces si eres un poco acosador con las chicas…

Oh… ¿Tan obvio soy?

-… y eres un poco obvio a veces…

Mátenme… literalmente tengo que golpearme a mí mismo ahora.

-En fin… el punto es necesito un poco de espacio… ¿podrías…?

Muy a mi pesar me moví un poco más lejos de ella.

-Así está mejor… gracias –dijo volviendo a abrir su libro y retomando su lectura.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo para mí y agradable para ella. Ella leía su libro que no tengo idea en que idioma esté… parecía sanscrito; y yo… sentado ahí viéndola leer como un… acosador pervertido. En serio… necesito golpearme…

-¡Dick! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –escuché la voz de Rachel diciéndome

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunté confundido

-¡Dick, acabas de golpearte sin razón alguna! –dijo monótonamente dejando su libro de lado y acercándose a mí.

Rachel colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla que al parecer golpeé y la otra en mi cuello. Sus manos estaban heladas. Rogué para que el color carmesí que sentía subir a mis mejillas no fuera visible. Presionó suavemente mi pómulo, me ardía un poco. ¿En serio me golpeé? Que estúpido… Pero si golpearme sirve para obtener la atención de Rachel de esta manera debo hacerlo más seguido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Dick? –me preguntó aún inspeccionando el golpe

-La verdad… no tengo idea… -contesté sinceramente.

Me dirigió una mirada de 'No inventes, Dick, ahora yo te voy a golpear'. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza antes de acercar su mochila y abrirla. Saco una pequeña bolsa negra y la abrió. Dentro había curitas, pomadas, vendas y todo tipo de pastillas. Del contenido de la bolsa eligió un pequeño recipiente blanco con tapa verde. Lo abrió y con sus dedos medio e índice recogió un poco de la sustancia verde que tenía dentro. Se volvió a acercar a mí y esparció la pomada en mi pómulo. Era fría y tenía un fuerte olor a menta. Después de esparcirla uniformemente retiró sus suaves dedos y cerró el botecito. Tomó de la bolsa un paquetito de toallitas húmedas y se limpió las manos. Luego devolvió todo a la bolsa y la volvió a guardar en su mochila.

-Wow, tienes todo ahí –dije un poco asombrado. Jamás había conocido a alguien que guardara una bolsa con remedios para accidentes.

-Mi propio 'botiquín' de primeros auxilios –dijo dejando su mochila a un lado.

-Debo conseguirme uno de esos –dije en juego

En ese momento sonó la campana. ¿Tan rápido se habían pasado los cincuenta minutos de la primera clase?

-Tengo que irme… tengo clase… y creo que tú también tienes clase ¿no? –dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mochila en su hombro.

-Si –dije levantándome y tomando mi mochila.

-Bueno… nos vemos en un rato, Dick –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su edificio.

-Si… hasta pronto Rach –dije y caminé hacia mi propio edificio.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Kori no podía concentrarse en su clase. De un momento a otro había perdido todo interés en La Vía Láctea. Ahora se encontraba sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía seguir así, no podía segur amando a Richard si él no le daba ni el más mínimo gramo de atención. Cuando no le dirigía la palabra si ella no lo hacía antes. No sabía por qué no podía atraer la atención de Richard, no sabía por qué no lograba que él le prestara la misma atención que les prestaba a sus demás amigos. No entendía…

-Hola, linda –una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz.

Al dirigir su mirada hacía en asiento de un lado su vista esmeralda se encontró con la mirada de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Su piel era clara, muy parecida a la de Dick. Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Su playera negra complementaba la piel de sus fuertes brazos. Vestía también un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos Converse rojos.

-Oh… ¿hola? –respondió Kori

-¿Por qué tan callada, preciosa? –dijo el chico

-¿Porque estamos en clase? –respondió Kori, aunque eso haya sido más parecido a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos **después **de clase? –preguntó un poco seductoramente

-Emm… no lo sé… -respondió Kori un poco nerviosa

-Vamos preciosa, te vas a divertir –replicó el chico con una sonrisa de lado

-Está bien… pero no sé cómo te llamas –aceptó Kori tímidamente

-Oh, que tonto por parte de mi… -se rió de sí mismo el misterioso chico

Kori dejó salir una pequeña risa ante el 'sentido de humor' del chico. Pero, como ella era inocente, hasta los chistes pésimos de Garfield la hacían reír.

-Llámame… Jason Todd –dijo el chico con un sexy guiño.

* * *

-Y así, jóvenes, es como Darwin...-

Si, si Darwin, gran cosa. Él ya sabía eso. ¡Lo habían estudiado todo el semestre! Ya estaba harto de estudiar una sola teoría. ¡Pero no! Su maestra seguía pensando que no lo sabían ya.

A veces se preguntaba por qué, de todas las carreras del mundo, eligió biología. El solo quería salir de ahí. ¡Ya! Pero al parecer el reloj lo odiaba a muerte y decidió joderle la vida y no moverse.

Estúpido reloj. Estúpida clase. Estúpida biología. Estúpida Evolución. Estúpido Darwin...

Cinco minutos después la campana se dignó en marcar el fin de la clase. Garfield recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y las metió en su mochila. Salió de su salón de clases y dejo los libros que no necesitaba en su casillero. Se dirigió hacia en edificio de 'Artes'. Camino hacia la parte de 'Artes Literarias' y entro en un salón. En el solo había dos personas. El profesor y Rachel. Saludo al profesor y camino hacia la hermosa pelinegra, quien se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón en una esquina recogiendo sus cosas. Guardaba ensayos y demás hojas en una carpeta negra con un nuevo morado oscuro dibujado.

-Hola Rae- dijo Garfield con una sonrisa.

Rachel soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por la repentina voz varonil de su atractivo novio.

-Gar, me asustaste.- dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto este.

-No gracias- respondió Rachel guardando su carpeta en su mochila, colgándosela en el hombro y colocando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón -¿Vamos? Los chicos seguramente nos están esperando.

-Claro –dijo Garfield tomando la mano de su novia y caminando hacia fuera del edificio.

* * *

-… y fue súper épico por que el profesor Light se resbaló encima del frasco con el trasplante de corazón y manchó toda su bata, pero quedó súper traumado… –reía Karen contando su 'súper épica y graciosa' experiencia.

Todos en la mesa reían a carcajadas, menos Rachel la cual solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que el pobre Profesor Light era el profesor más patético de la universidad. Siempre todo le salía mal. Una vez quiso enseñarles cómo prender una lámpara de sala de operaciones (como si no superan hacerlo) pero la lámpara 'extra segura' explotó asustando a todos.

-¡Ay no! Pobre hombre… un día va a terminar muerto –dijo Victor secando una lágrima de risa.

-¡Lo sé! –reía Dick

-¡Viejo! Eso es totalmente cierto. –comentó en chico rubio

-Chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a Kori? –preguntó Rachel

* * *

-Pero no logro entender por qué Richard no se interesa en mí –dijo un poco triste Kori

-Ni yo lo logro entender… o sea, ¡mírate! ¡Eres hermosa! –replicó Jason a Kori

Kori se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Jason. Al final de su clase Jason había ayudado a Kori a guardar sus cosas y habían decidido ir a caminar por el campus en el descanso.

-Yo también pienso que eres… muy guapo… -respondió Kori tímidamente.

Jason apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la hermosa pelirroja sonriendo de lado, la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente fue acercando su rosto al de Kori. Sus labios a unos pocos centímetros. Estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…

-¡Detente ahí, Todd! –se escuchó la voz de Dick

Jason, fastidiado por la interrupción, soltó a Kori delicadamente y volvió su vista hacia los cinco chicos enfrente de ellos.

-¿Te molesta, Grayson? Estamos a la mitad de algo –replicó Jason

-No dejaremos que uses a nuestra amiga para tus… intenciones-dijo Victor con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

-Oh por favor, no creerán que yo solo quiero _'eso' _con Kori ¿o sí? –fingió inocencia el castaño

Los cinco amigos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos antes de que Rachel contestara un monótono y frío:

-Sí.

-Oh… pero ¿qué tal si mejor te tengo a ti preciosa? –preguntó descaradamente Jason mirando a la pelinegra.

Garfield tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la acercó a él en modo protector.

-Ni lo sueñes imbécil –contestó Garfield protegiendo a su novia.

-Oh, ya llegó el pajarito que cuida a su pajarita… -comentó el de ojos miel mirando burlescamente al de ojos esmeralda.

Jason se levantó de su asiento junto a Kori y empezó a caminar hacia la pareja. Garfield soltó un gruñido ante la acción. No iba a dejar que **nadie **tocara a Rachel.

-Apártate, enano –dijo Jason retadoramente a Garfield.

Garfield se separó un poco de su novia. Suavemente la empujó detrás de él, alejándola de Jason. Rachel cruzó los brazos y miró a Jason con una mirada de enojo e indignación.

-No –contestó Garfield

-Jason, vete de aquí –intervino Dick

Jason dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro. Se alejó de Garfield y empezó a caminar hacia Dick.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo en un susurro Garfield a su novia, tomándola de la cintura con una mano y la otra colocándola en su pálida mejilla.

-Gracias a ti –respondió Rachel colocando ambas manos en el cuello de su novio para luego pararse en las puntas de sus pies y besar a su novio en los labios dulcemente.

-¿O si no qué, Grayson? –dijo Jason a Dick

Dick permaneció en silencio. Karen y Victor detrás de él mirando al castaño fríamente

-Por favor Jason, basta –se escuchó la dulce voz de Kori

El nombrado se giró para ver a Kori parada con ambas manos unidas delante de ella.

-No empieces una pelea que no deseamos solo por un error –continuó Kori

-El único error aquí es que tú y yo no hallamos planeado una cita –dijo Jason

-Déjalos en paz, por favor –pidió Kori

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó Jason

Kori se quedó en silencio. Dirigió su mirada hacia en suelo.

-Está bien. –dijo el chico- los dejaré en paz **SI **aceptas salir conmigo

Kori dejó escapar un largo suspiro, su mirada seguía gacha.

-Kori, no tienes que hacerlo, querida –dijo Karen a Kori

-Está bien, Jason, saldré contigo. –contestó Kori sin despegar su vista del suelo

-Muy bien linda –replicó el nombrado– yo te diré cuándo. ¿Está bien?

Kori asintió levemente con la cabeza y Jason se fue caminando.

-Kori… -susurró Rachel, acercándose a su amiga.

La pelirroja despegó su vista del suelo para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Rachel.

-No tenías que hacerlo –dijo la chica pálida monótona pero suavemente

-Sí tenía, o él los hubiera lastimado –respondió la pelirroja lanzando una fugaz mirada a Dick.

-Estaríamos bien Kori –dijo Victor acercándose a su amiga

-Ahora tienes que salir con ese… tonto de Jason –comentó Karen

-Gracias Kori… por lo que hiciste –agregó Garfield

-Sí, fue muy… emm… valiente… de tu parte –dijo Dick

-Por nada amigos –respondió Kori a todos con una pequeña sonrisa

_-"Ahora tengo que salir con Jason. Puede que no sea tan malo. Puede que hasta sea divertido…" _–pensó Kori

* * *

**¡Llegó su actualización! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les sorprendió? Y el momento BBRae después del incidente de Jason ¿estuvo bien? Agradecería sus hermosísimos reviews. ¡Los espero!**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis humildes y dramáticos fics. ¡Se los agradezco mucho!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**~Aurora de Logan**


End file.
